hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
UHC Champions
"UHC Champions is a team based game consisting of 3 players per team. Here, natural regeneration is off '' ''and you can only heal by golden apples, potions, and the heads of slain players. This gamemode involves custom crafting recipes and perks to help you survive in this hardcore world." Gameplay UHC Champions is a game involving a team of 3, surviving against every other player. There are 33 teams (99 players). The game is similar to vanilla survival and PvP, so the amount of modification is minimal. Apart from the recipes and a few perks, as well as the border, this is a typical vanilla PvP game. Your team of 3 is randomly picked, or if you have a party you will be put into a team. The map is randomly made based on a random Minecraft seed whenever you join the game lobby, and there is no other change. Your team has 10 minutes to acquire as much resources as you can before the 'grace period' ends, and PvP is now turned on. Beware as the border (situated at around 1500,1500 on all sides as a square) will close in, meaning you cannot camp forever. After 60 minutes, any remaining teams will be teleported to the arena, where they must fight until the last team wins. Titles In UHC Champions, score earned in-game will count towards your rank. A kill scores 1 point and a win scores 10 points. Your title is noted by a star along with the number next to your name. Titles are cosmetic only. Teams In the UHC Champions game lobby, users are given the option to team with other players. This is achieved by typing: "/team invite (playername)". This will make a team. Joining players accept the invite by typing: "/team accept (teamleader)". Only 3 people may be on a team at once. All team members will spawn in the same area as eachother, unable to damage each other even after grace period, and are teleported to the deathmatch arena together. If a team member dies, and yet the team still wins, that team member will also receive the winning bonus. All your team members can be tracked with the compass, or "Teammate Tracker" which comes with every kit. It displays your teammate's health and distance. Winning UHC will reward each player on the winning team 1000 Guild Coins, instead of 100. Furthermore, cross-teaming with other teams is not allowed and bannable. Solo Solo was removed with the last update. Planned to return with the next update. Crafting Recipe A crafting recipe is an item which can be crafted by other means than the default Minecraft crafting, however most of them are merely easier ways to get certain harder items. There are currently nine professions, all featuring four crafting recipes, as well as sixteen Extra Ultimates, meaning that there are 36 total crafting recipes. UHC Champions Shop Kits In UHC Champions, there are 7 different starter kits which can be chosen at the lobby shop. The kits are distributed to players immediately after being teleported in. The kits can also be upgraded in the Shop with coins. You always start at the default kit level, and can choose one at any point, but you can only have one active. Tier I costs 5000 coins, Tier II 15000 and Tier III I dont know. Professions Professions are All professions are active at the same time. Recipes Weaponsmithing Armorsmithing Alchemy Survivalism Engineering Enchanting Cooking Bloodcraft Hunter Extra Ultimates Every Extra Ultimate has 1 Craft per game only. Quest Master Tips and Tricks - Nether and End world is enabled. Entering the nether triggers a coin award and a short period of fire resistance. Blazes are set to spawn throughout the nether, unlike vanilla. - The world is 1.8 ( world borders ) but it uses 1.7 enchanting system. - Regeneration and health potions are allowed. - Picking up dead players heads and clicking them will give your team and you Regeneration for short period of time, equating to about 4 hearts. - When starting out, you'll want to move further inwards if you are going to be mining for optimal time use. If mine further out be prepared to flee the border upwards and inwards. Be warned that mining a stair up from bedrock can wear out an iron pick. - When knowing you are going to PvP with just iron armor, run around the map a lot from border to border, its a great way of scouting. - Sheep will drop pork on death, as well as wool. Remember that sheep are valuable food sources. -Teamwork is vital. Permanently splitting up can and usually does end with disastrous consequences, and if one of your players is taking all the ingots out of your furnace, there's a huge chance your team will lose, as fighting solo is not a great thing even with all the gear. If you're splitting up, have a contingency plan or choose to meet up after, say, getting full iron or finding a ravine. Share resources. UHC Champions is a team game, and you must work like one. -Ravines are excellent signs of success, with iron galore and even the odd diamond. Keep watch for these! -Death by Lava, Cacti, and suffocation will not yield a head. If you plan killing your temmates (WHICH YOU SHOULD NEVER DO) won't work. UHC Champions Category:Hardcore Survival